With the rapid development of video technology and computer technology, barrage (also called bullet screen) messaging is widely used in the field of network video as a new way of browsing video. A user can use a barrage messaging function to submit comments which may be shown on the video screen, so that the user may watch other users' comments when he/she watches the video. In this case, the user may share his/her feelings of the same video with others. Furthermore, the barrage messaging function can be used on a browsing image also, so that the users may share their feelings with others while reviewing the same image. A better watching experience is provided this way.
However, if there are too many barrage messages, the content of the video would be covered by the barrage messages. Moreover, there may be unnecessary and irrelevant barrage messages for users. In both cases, some users may like to discontinue use of the barrage function. Therefore, it becomes important to make the barrage messages displayed more reasonably and relevantly.